Dragon Ball Z: Gohan's Ascension
by PerriWPierce
Summary: What would happen if it was not Goku who turned Super Saiyan on Planet Namek, but instead it was his own son, Gohan. It would start him on a journey to become the best protector of Earth, even better than his father.
1. Chapter 1

It all happened so fast. Gohan, Krillian, Piccolo and Goku were laughing at how Goku defeated Frieza with a Spirit Bomb, but then a purple beam of energy cut Goku's life short. On top of a cliff next to the sinkhole of the planet left by the Spirit Bomb, was Frieza who was supposed to be dead. He was badly wounded and scratched up, but otherwise he was alive and very angry. Piccolo and Krillin looked at Frieza in shock, but Gohan looked at his father's corpse that was right beside him. "Looks like I killed that pathetic monkey. That last attack hurt quite a lot." Frieza said in a mocking voice.

Gohan fell to his knees and reached out to his father's body. "F-F-Father." he mumbled sadly. Gohan could feel the tears flow down his cheeks, and from out of nowhere, he felt an insurmountable amount of pure rage. He got up from of the ground and glared at Frieza in anger, tears still going down his cheeks. Gohan was seething with rage and was clenching his jaw while breathing really hard. His eyes suddenly went fully white and lightning started crackling in the sky. His head jerked upwards and as it did so, his hair flickered from black to golden. When his head went back down, his hair turned black again.

Sensing the change in Gohan's ki, Piccolo turned around to see what was happening to him. "What's happening to Gohan? His ki is steadily rising and it's unlike any power that I've ever witnessed before. Could this be the Super Saiyan that Vegeta was talking about?" Piccolo thought to himself. Krillin was still too focused on Frieza still being alive to notice what was happening to Gohan. "Now it's time for the little bald one to die." Frieza said. Frieza pointed his finger at Krillin and released a **Death Beam **that pierced through Krillin's heart. When Gohan saw this, he let go of and embraced the rage that was trying to come out. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan yelled.

A bright light flashed around Gohan, temporarily blinding Piccolo and Frieza. When the light died down, Gohan had a golden aura, along with golden hair that stood straight up and bluish-green eyes that we're shining with rage. "This power is unreal." Piccolo thought to himself. "That brat is also a Saiyan, so what transformation is this?" Frieza asked himself out loud. "Mr. Piccolo. Could you take Dad and Krillin's bodies back to Dad's spaceship? Also, can you get Bulma too?" Gohan asked Piccolo without taking his eyes off of Frieza. "Gohan, you are not about to fight this monster alone. I'm staying to help you." Piccolo told him.

For once Gohan took his eyes off of Frieza, and focused his gaze at Piccolo. "GO NOW WHILE I CAN STILL CONTROL MYSELF!" Gohan yelled in anger. Piccolo was shocked at how Gohan was acting. Gohan was nothing like the sweet, innocent boy that he usually was right now. Piccolo slowly and reluctantly relented to Gohan wanting to fight alone. "That kid must definitely be a Super Saiyan right now. He's completely changed." Piccolo thought to himself as he picked up both Goku and Krillin's bodies and flew off towards the direction of Goku's ship. Frieza sneered at the Namekian trying to get away, and pointed his finger at him. "Did you think I'd allow you to get away. NONE OF YOU SHALL LIVE!" Frieza yelled.

Gohan disappeared and reappeared directly in front of Frieza. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Gohan yelled as he kicked Frieza away with a hard kick from his right leg. Frieza ended up crashing into a mountain and it ended up crumbling on top of him. Gohan landed on the ground and the aura surrounding him vaporized rocks into nothing. Gohan glared at the crumbled heap of boulders that used to be a mountain, waiting for Frieza to come out. He got what he was waiting for a second later, when Frieza flew out of the boulder heap with his purple aura surrounding him. "That hurt you little pipsqueak. I guess you want to die first then?" Frieza asked the young half-Saiyan.

Gohan said nothing and just looked up at Frieza, who was still floating in the air. "What's this? Too shocked to speak little one?" Frieza asked in a mocking voice. Gohan mumbled something that Frieza couldn't hear, so Frieza told him "If you have any last words, say it loud enough so I can hear you." Gohan said this time just loud enough for Frieza to hear "My name is Gohan, and for all of the innocent people that you killed, I am going to put an end to you ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Gohan's power level flared up, and so did the golden aura surrounding him. Frieza started laughing at him. "You? Put an end to me?" he asked in a fit of laughter.

He pointed his finger at Gohan, and fired a **Death Beam **at him. Gohan made no move to dodge it, and let the purple beam of energy hit him dead on in the face. Frieza laughed as he thought he just killed Gohan, but that laughter was replaced with a sound of shock when he saw that all Gohan had was blood dripping down his cheek. "What? What are you?" Frieza asked Gohan, his voice dripping with fear and despair. "I'm the son of the Saiyan, Goku and the human, Chi-Chi. I protect the innocent and destroy those who use their powers for evil. My name is Son Gohan, and I...am a SUPER SAIYAN!" Gohan yelled. His power level and aura flared once again, as he allowed his rage to flare up once again.

Meanwhile on King Kai's planet, King Kai was watching the events on Planet Namek. "You've been quiet for awhile now. What's happening on Namek, King Kai?" Yamaha asked him. "Frieza just killed Goku and Krillin." King Kai told him. Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha were shocked when they heard this. Goku had always seemed so invincible when they looked at him. "That means they won't be able to come back with the Dragon Balls again. They've already been brought back to life before." Chiaotzu said. King Kai nodded at Chiaotzu's words, but told them all "It's not over yet though. Goku's son just turned into a Super Saiyan out of a fit of rage. He's completely changed and not even Frieza can hurt him like he used to." Despite hearing the news about Goku and Krillin, all three of them had a smile on their face when they heard this good news. "Then there's still a chance that Frieza can be killed." Tien said. Once again, King Kai nodded but he went back to watching the events on Namek.

Back on Namek, Frieza was getting utterly outclassed by Gohan. Everytime he tried to hit Gohan with a barrage of punches and kicks or a barrage of **Death Beams**, the young half-Saiyan just kept dodging them with unimaginable speed. "There's no way this Saiyan brat is faster and stronger than me." Frieza thought to himself, as he kept attacking Gohan. After another useless barrage of punches, Frieza gave up and created a **Death Ball **with a lot of power behind it. "I WON'T LET YOU BEAT ME!" Frieza yelled as he threw the **Death Ball **at the planet. Gohan passively watched at Frieza's desperation to take him and the planet out at the same time, but Frieza's attack didn't manage to hit the core of the planet. "I missed the core of the planet, and now it'll explode in five minutes. More than enough time to kill you, you Saiyan brat!" Frieza told Gohan.

Gohan got into a very familiar stance where he crouched and cupped both of his hands behind him. "**KAAAA-MEEEE-HAAAA-MEEEE...**" Gohan started to say as a blue ball of energy started to collect in his hands. He raised his power to the max planning on ending Frieza once and for all. In his eyes at the moment, Frieza was a piece of trash that needed to be gotten rid of for the good of the universe. Frieza pointed his finger at Gohan and started charging up for another **Death Ball**. Back on King Kai's planet, King Kai was talking telepathically to Kami who was on Earth. "So you have the Dragon Balls ready to go?" King Kai telepathically asked Kami. Kami replied back telepathically "Mr. Popo has collected all of them. We just need a wish." King Kai told Kami "The wish is to bring back everyone on Planet Namek that Frieza and his men killed. That'll hopefully bring back the Grand Elder and we can use the last wish on the Namekian Dragon Balls to bring everyone except Frieza to Planet Earth."

"I see. If we do that, then Frieza would die in the planet's explosion that he was the cause of. It would literally kill him. We'll work on the wish right away." Kami replied to King Kai. King Kai nodded to himself, and left Kami to make the wish to Shenron. A few moments, Kami told King Kai "We've made the wish, and everyone except Goku and Krillin came back to life on Planet Namek. All that's left is to tell the Grand Elder about the plan. May you have good luck." King Kai brought his attention back to Planet Namek, and was shocked at what he was seeing. He saw that Frieza and Gohan were about to decide the victor of the match. "If Gohan attacks with all of his energy, he'll definitely kill Frieza and be able to escape Planet Namek's explosion with the others." King Kai thought to himself.

Speaking of the Planet Namek, Gohan and Frieza had finished charging up their attacks. Frieza released his first, trying to catch Gohan off guard. "**DEATH BALL!" **Frieza yelled, as he released a black ball of energy with crackling lightning around it. At the last second, Gohan released the blue wave of energy which was bigger than anything his father had managed to use. "**HAAAAAA!**" he yelled as he released the **Kamehameha Wave**. The blue wave of energy collided with the **Death Ball **head-on, but the black ball of energy was redirected and being pushed back to its owner. Frieza was frozen with fear, as the attacks came back at him. Gohan still had the look of anger on his face, when both attacks had hit Frieza. After the temporary flash of light, Frieza appeared on the ground with both of his legs and his right arm missing. He was begging for Gohan to spare him, but his pleas were falling on deaf ears. Gohan was no longer the boy of peace that he once was, but he was now a full-blown Saiyan warrior wrapped up in his own rage. In a way, he was merciless to any and all who threatened what he was trying to protect.

Gohan was about to deliver the finishing blow, but he stopped when he saw that Porunga was back and that only meant one thing. "Looks like they revived everyone you and your subordinates killed Frieza. Now just to finish off your pathetic existence." Gohan said coldly. Gohan had created a golden disk of energy that was really sharp. He was about to throw it at Frieza, but he felt something grab and hold his hand and stopping him from doing so. He turned around to see that Piccolo holding his arm, and looking down at what remained of Frieza. "You're not a killer Gohan. Don't let him make you one." Piccolo told his young friend. The disk of energy in Gohan's hand disappeared, and Gohan had turned back to his normal state. When he had done so, he started crying loudly. Despite nearly getting revenge for everyone that Frieza had killed, Gohan was still a little boy who had just lost his father. Piccolo heard Porunga tell Dende "It shall be done. I will transport everyone except Frieza to the Planet Earth. Fare you well." Porunga disappeared after his eyes glowed bright red. With that, Piccolo and Gohan teleported along with everyone else who was on the planet that wasn't Frieza. A few minutes after that, Planet Namek exploded taking Frieza with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Goku woke up to find himself in the Other World, right in front of King Yemma. He still had his body, but he already knew why he was here. "Guess I died again huh?" he asked King Yemma. King Yemma looked down and banged his desk with both of his fists when he saw Goku again. "Goku, how did you die this time?" King Yemma asked. Goku rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, and he chuckled when he told King Yemma "I got killed by Frieza on Planet Namek." At hearing his name, Frieza yelled "WHO JUST SAID MY NAME?!" Goku turned around to see Frieza with a halo on his head.

"Wait a minute, if you're here Frieza, then who killed you?" Goku asked in confusion. Frieza angrily glared at Goku, then crossed his arms angrily when he said "the Super Saiyan named Gohan left me in a state where the explosion of Planet Namek killed me. When I get out of this place, I'll kill him to exact my revenge." King Yemma heard what Frieza just said, and swiftly and effectively sent Frieza to HFIL. "Now that we got that settled, I assume you're going to go to King Kai's planet?" King Yemma asked Goku. "There's no need for that Yemma." a familiar voice said that came from Goku's left. Goku and King Yemma turned to see King Kai, along with Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu. "King Kai what are you doing here?" King Yemma asked his mentor.

King Kai looked over to Goku, and smiled at him. "I'm taking Goku and his friends to the Grand Kai's planet. There's some training he needs to do there he needs to do, and someone there that he needs to meet." King Kai explained to Yemna. Yemma nodded in understanding, and gave them the approval to leave. Goku and the others followed King Kai out of a door that was also to his left. When they walked through the door, they saw two planes. One plane was brand new, shiny and looked like it was decked out with everything. The other plane however, looked like it would break down at any moment. "Please say we're taking the plane that looks awesome." Yamcha told King Kai.

King Kai shook his head at the ex-desert bandit, and pointed at the plane that looked as if it would break down at any moment. "This is the plane we'll be taking to get to the Grand Kai's planet. The other plane goes straight to Heaven." King Kai explained. Everyone except for King Kai, Tien and Chiaotzu groaned at this and they all got onto the rusty-looking plane. It took them what Goku thought was an hour and a half to get to the Grand Kai's planet. When they got off of the plane, the first thing Goku noticed was that the Grand Kai's planet was way bigger than King Kai's planet.

They walked around for a little bit, until King Kai stopped in front of an extravagant-looking mansion. He told Goku "You're going to go that way to get to the person that you need to meet and train with." He pointed to his right, so Goku said goodbye to his friends and headed in the direction that King Kai pointed to. It took him another ten minutes to walk in that direction, and he stopped when he came upon a cave. In front of the cave was a robed man. "Why have you come here?" the man asked Goku in a gruff voice. "King Kai said that I was supposed to meet and train with somebody here. Are you the person I'm supposed to train with?" Goku asked in reply. "Is your name Goku?" the robed man asked him? Goku nodded with a smile on his face. The man removed the hood of his robe to reveal his face to Goku, and Goku was shocked to see who he was.

On Planet Earth, everyone had went back to Capsule Corporation. Elder Guru had named Moori as the new Namekian Elder before he passed again. The Namekian Dragon Balls had been turned to stone, but they would work again in a Namekian year which was about 130 Earth days. The others even found out that with the Namekian Dragon Balls, they could bring back anybody any amount of times as long as they didn't die a natural death. Despite the good news about everyone being able to come back to life, Gohan felt like he was changing drastically. He no longer wanted to be a scholar, but instead he wanted to be the Protector of Earth, just like his father was. He also was becoming more and more aggressive like Vegeta, but he never took his aggression out on anyone. He just used that aggression as extra energy when he trained. Of course, it was hard to train at first with his mother wanting him to be a scholar, but Chi-Chi could already tell that there was no stopping him.

A week after coming back from Planet Namek, everyone was having a celebration party at Capsule Corporation. "One thing has been bugging me lately. How on earth did that brat manage to beat Frieza?" Vegeta asked in irritation. "He turned into a Super Saiyan, Vegeta." Piccolo told him. Vegeta was shocked, angry and disappointed at the same time. "There's no way that that half-blooded pipsqueak could become a Super Saiyan. IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" he yelled loudly. Gohan hears what Vegeta said, and walked over to him. "You don't believe that I can turn into a Super Saiyan?" Gohan asked Vegeta. With a sneer on his face, Vegeta shook his head at the young half-Saiyan. Gohan took a deep breath, and focused his power. A moment later, he transformed into a Super Saiyan displaying his power for all those that could feel ki. Piccolo wasn't surprised since he had witnessed it first hand, but everyone else was.

"The type of power that he's outputting is unreal. How could a brat like this become a Super Saiyan before an elite like me? This is completely unfair." Vegeta thought to himself. He walked off in a fit of anger, and Gohan transformed back into his normal self. Since he began training with it, he no longer lost control of his feelings while in the Super Saiyan state. "Don't worry about Vegeta, Gohan. I imagine his pride has been shattered for the moment." Piccolo told the young half-Saiyan. Gohan nodded at his longtime friend and mentor, and everyone else went back to celebrating. At least that's what happened until they felt the ground shaking. They looked around until they saw a spaceship that looked much like Goku's take off to space. "Where is Vegeta going?" Gohan asked. Piccolo shrugged his shoulders and once again everyone went back to the celebration.

On the spaceship, Vegeta was training in 100G gravity. "I refuse to be weaker than that half-Saiyan brat. I must train more and unlock the Super Saiyan transformation." Vegeta thought to himself. He trained relentlessly in the 100G gravity until he almost died. He took out a small, brown bag and smirked. "It's a good thing I stole these bag of Senzu beans. I'll be much stronger in no time." he thought to himself. He went back to training in the high gravity with the thought of becoming stronger than Gohan driving him.

Back on Earth, Gohan was enjoying having the company of Dende while he and the rest of the Namekians were stuck on Earth. Over the week that they've been back, Gohan and Dende had become the best of friends. "Your world is quite different from ours. You have all of this technology that you told me about, and all of these fun games." Dende remarked. Gohan laughed and smiled at Dende, nodding his head in agreement. "Earth is worth protecting from everyone who threatens to destroy or harm it." Gohan told Dende with a fighting passion in his voice. Dende looked at Gohan with an undying amount of admiration and respect in his eyes. They continued playing in the peacetime that they managed to earn themselves, while Goku and Vegeta were in the middle of their own special training.


End file.
